hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2409 (16th October 2008)
Summary The McQueens are horrified when Myra reveals that Niall is her first born son. Niall asks Myra six questions; if she gets one right, she can save one of her children, but if she gets one wrong, she chooses one to die. Tony and Dom try to track down the McQueens, and find the church where Niall is holding then. Tony, Dom and Cindy are all horrified to discover Jack, desperate to save the McQueens, alive, but Darren worries about keeping Jack's fake death secret. Jack interrupts Niall, stopping him from killing Myra, Jacqui, Mercedes, Carmel and John Paul, but panics Niall who detonates the explosives prematurely, endangering the lives of all of them. Plot 13th October 1993 The McQueen family play outside and sing Happy Birthday to Jacqui McQueen. Niall sits in an empty classroom, drawing a picture. 16th October 2008 Myra asks Niall why he's at the church. He hugs her, and she asks if Tina is at the church. Niall is furious when she keeps asking where Tina is, and takes her outside. He points at a step and says that it's where she left him as a baby. He thinks he would have been a great addition to the family, and all he had to do was love him. She says that she did and left him at the church, making sure that Father Patrick saw her. Myra says that Father Patrick was a good man, but Niall tells her that Father Patrick put him in a care home and forgot about him. He blames her for ruining his life. Jack regains consciousness and struggles to stand. Niall takes Myra to the cupboard where he has everyone else held hostage. He demands that Myra tells him who he is, she tells them that Niall is her son. Myra asks why Niall didn't just tell her, and that she would have given anything to find him. She invites him home with them all but Niall thinks she's lying. Darren struggles to believe that pub is his, and jokes to Cindy that he's going to "own this town". He sprays her with champagne. Jack tries to find Darren. Tony and Dom search for Myra. Niall reveals that the church has been rigged with explosives. Jacqui convinces Tina to tell Niall about baby Max to try get him to change his mind, which fails. Myra tells Niall that his father would be disgusted if he could see Niall now. Niall tells the McQueens that Myra is going to take them into the church, he will detonate the explosives and the family will all die together. Tina is desperate to see Max and Carmel is desperate to see Calvin. One of their phone rings and they manage to answer and scream before Niall grabs it and smashes it. Tony calls the police. The police advise Tony and Dom to search the house for a clue as to where the McQueens may be. Darren tells Cindy of his plans with the pub. They hear a loud thud and go to investigate. Niall listens to Myra when she calls him "Matthew". She says that she wants to catch up on the 27 years she missed. Niall tells her that she lost the right when she abandoned him. Myra says that she gave him a better chance, she had nothing and was unable to raise a child. Niall tells her that he will ask Myra six questions, each one she gets correct, she can choose to save one of her children, but each she gets wrong - one of them dies. "Six questions, six lives - they're all in her hands". Darren searches for the intruder and finds a seriously injured Jack. Jack wants to go after Niall but Darren tries to stop him. Jack is desperate to save the McQueens but Darren worries that Jack's appearance will reveal their deceit. Cindy is shocked to walk in and see him alive. Myra tells Niall to take her and let everyone else go. Jacqui threatens to kill him herself. Niall asks Myra when he was born, which she guesses correctly - 23rd December 1980. He asks what his first word was, which she gets wrong as she doesn't know. He asks how it feels to be abandoned by his own mother, she says horrible and gut-wrenching, but he says that he doesn't feel anything for any of them. He then asks her what his favourite toy was, she says a teddy - a lucky guess. Niall asks Myra why he hates her so much, she says it's because he abandoned her - he says that he understands why she did it, but it's because she didn't come back for him and pretended he didn't exist, giving birth to Jacqui only around a year later. Niall prepares to ask question six, but Jacqui points out that there's only five of them. Niall refuses to disclose who the sixth potential victim is. Jacqui tries to change Niall's mind again. He decides to reveal who the sixth question is for. Dom finds a clue - the church name. Tony and Dom are shocked to see Jack. Niall lines up the McQueens. He brings out the sixth person - John Paul McQueen. The McQueens are horrified. Tony explodes at Jack and has to be restrained. Jack reveals that Niall is Myra's son, and has kidnapped the McQueens. Niall insults the McQueens, but only laughs at Carmel. Niall tells Myra to make her choice. Myra refuses to Niall decides to start with the youngest. Niall then reveals that he tried to kill Michaela with the drug overdose. Darren offers to call the police but hangs up when out of earshot. John Paul tells Myra to pick him. Mercedes offers too. Jacqui says that she can't watch her die. Mercedes reveals that she slept with Tony. Niall tells Myra to choose two more children. Myra whispers in his ear and Niall tells them that Myra has chosen Jacqui and Carmel. Jacqui asks how Myra could do it to them. Myra says that Tina has baby Max and Michaela is the youngest. Darren lies that the police might be a while and the four of them plan to break into the church. Darren tries to convince Jack to hide but Jack pretends not to hear him. Niall goes to take Tina and Michaela out of the church but Michaela breaks free and runs over to Myra. John Paul orders Niall to let go of her, calling him a psycho. He tells John Paul that he is a psycho - he killed Kieron. Jack manages to break into the church, telling Niall that it's over. Niall says that it's not and pulls the control switch out of his pocket, and sets it off. The McQueens scream. A blast erupts from the altar, causing the McQueens to fall backwards as they are showered with debris. Jack, Darren and the McQueens are sent flying as the bombs continue to detonate. A clerestory window is destroyed in a blast, alerting Dom and Tony. The doors to the church are blown open and off their hinges. Tony and Dom rush to the church as birds fly out of the clerestory. Fire rages as debris continues to smash and fall, and everyone is left trapped under the rubble. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Niall Rafferty - Barry Sloane *Dominic Reilly - John Pickard *Tina Reilly - Leah Hackett *Carmel Valentine - Gemma Merna Guest cast None Music Notes *The actors playing younger versions of the McQueen family are uncredited. *The end theme tune is replaced by an unknown piano piece. *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2008 episodes Category:2008